ideafandomcom-20200223-history
Transformers: Prime/G.I. Joe: Dark Cobra Rising
This is a crossover special between Transformers Prime and G.I. Joe: Reloaded, this is a 6 hour movie event on the Hub. Synopsis After Cobra Commander comes to New Kaon, he forms an alliance with Megatron after they both detecting a Dark Energon Meteor in earth atmosphere to harnest it's dark power. Now Team Prime teams up with G.I. Joes to stop COBRA and the Decepticons. Plot The Flim Begins with the intro reminincet of G.I. Joe: The Movie and with the Opening Narration by Keith David: G.I. Joe is the code-name for America's daring, highly-trained special mission force. Its purpose: to defend human freedom against COBRA, a ruthless terrorist organization determined to rule the world. The story starts at midnight at the Natrual History Museum in Manhattan were three security guards standing outside the entrance they were knocked out with sleep darts by on of them who was revealed to by Zartan. Then Characters Autobots Team Prime *Optimus Prime (Peter Cullen) *Bumblebee *Arcee (Sumalee Montano) *Ratchet (Jeffrey Combs) *Bulkhead (Kevin Michael Richardson) *Smokescreen (Nolan North) *Ironhide (Keith Szarabajka) *Jazz (Khary Payton): Impersonating Scatman Crothers *Elita-1 (April Stewart) *Jetfire (James Patrick Stuart) *Sideswipe (Matt Lanter) *Alpha Trion (George Takei) *Perceptor (Jim Ward) *Brawn (Corey Burton) *Warpath (John DiMaggio) *Chromia (Gwendoline Yeo) *Omega Supreme (Michael Dorn) Wreckers *Ultra Magnus (John Schneider): Leader of the Wreckers weilding the legendary Magnus Hammer *Springer (Brian Bloom): Second-in-command *Wheeljack (James Horan) *Leadfoot (Nolan North) **Steeljaw (Dee Bradley Baker) *Topspin (Carlos Alazraqui) *Rodimus (Neal McDonough) *Twintwist (Jim Cummings) Aerialbots *Silverbolt (Charlie Adler) *Air Raid (Nolan North) *Firestrike (Liam O'Brian) *Skydive (Jeff Bennett) *Slingshot (Crispin Freeman) *Superion (Jeff Bennett) Dinobots *Grimlock (Gregg Berger) *Swoop (Mark Allen Stewart) *Slug (Michael Dorn) *Snarl (David Kaye) *Sludge (Mark Hamill) Decepticons *Megatron (Frank Welker) *Shockwave (David Sobolov) *Starscream (Steven Blum) *Soundwave **Laserbeak **Ravage **Rumble (Jeff Bennett) **Frenzy (Jeff Bennett) *Knock Out (Daran Norris) *Barricade (Nick Chinlund) *Lugnut (Michael Jai White) *Dead End (Adam Baldwin) *Bonecrusher (Henry Rollins) *Sideways (John DiMaggio) *Slipstream (Claudia Black) *Sunstorm (Corey Burton) *Skywarp (Graham McTavish) *Ramjet (Stephen Stanton) *Thundercracker (Mark Hamill) *Flatline (Matthew Frewer) *Thunderwing (Robin Atkin Downes): the primary antagonist who was inside the Dark Energon meteor, sent by his master, Unicron eons ago to destroy the Matrix of Leadership *Trypticon/Nemesis (John DiMaggio): Through the movie, the Nemesis is repairing it's internal sercuitry, Starscream and Knock Out knew that something is familiar about. In the Final Battle against Thunderwing, Trypticon had awaken from his deep stasis to assist Megatron and his fellow decepticons *Predaking (Simon Templeman) *Lazerback (Maurice LaMarche) *Ripclaw (Grey DeLisle) *Blitzwing (Bumper Robinson/Charlie Adler) *Twinstrike (Steven Blum/Gary Anthony Williams) *Vehicons (Various Voices) *Insecticons (Various Voices) **Sharpshot (Steven Blum) **Kickback (Mark Hamill) *Terrorcons Combaticons *Onslaught (Maurice LaMarche) *Brawl (David Sobolov) *Swindle (Steven Blum) *Vortex (Dave Boat) *Blast-Off (Robin Atkin Downes) *Bruticus (Maurice LaMarche) Constructicons *Mixmaster (Jeff Bennett) *Scrapper (Tom Kenny) *Hightower (Paul Eiding) *Long Haul (John DiMaggio) *Rampage (Kevin Michael Richardson) *Demolisher (Gary Anthony Williams) *Devastator (John DiMaggio) Humans *Jack Darby (Josh Keaton) *Miko Nakadai (Tania Guanadi) *Raf Esquiviel (Andy Pessoa) *Sierra (Alexandra Krosney) *Verity Carlo (Jessica DiCicco): A teen who was befriended by Jack, Raf and Miko *William Fowler (Ernie Hudson) *June Darby (Markie Post) G.I. JOE *Sgt. Conrad Hauser/Duke (Brian Bloom) *Snake-Eyes (N/A) *Lt. Shanna O'hara/Scarlett (Grey DeLisle) *Lt. Dashell Fariborne/Flint (Jeff Bennett) *Gen. Clayton Abernathy/General Hawk (Daran Norris) *Cor. Marvin Hinton/Roadblock (Kevin Michael Richardson) *Pri. 1st Class Nicky Lee/Tunnel Rat (Bumper Robinson) *Pri. Wallace Weems/Ripcord (Steven Blum) *Cor. Alvin Kibbey/Breaker (Robin Atkin Downes) *Sgt. Maj. Lonzo R. Wilkonson/Stalker (Khary Payton) *Harlan Moore/Snow Job (Nolan North) *Hector X. Delgado/Shipwerck (Carlos Alazraqui) **Polly (Tom Kenny) *Gabriel Kelly/Barbecue (Neal McDonough) *Cor. Lamont A. Morris/Heavy Duty (Keith Ferguson) *William Hardy/Wild Bill (Nathan Fillion) *Sgt. Allison Hart-Burnett/Lady-Jaye (Vanessa Marshall) *Courtney Kreiger/Cover Girl (Tricia Helfer) *Carl W. Greer/Doc (LeVar Burton) *Daniel M. LeClaire/Recondo (Tom Kenny) *Kimi Arashikage/Jinx (Kim Mai Guest) *Wayne R. Sneeden/Beach-Head (John DiMaggio) *Kurt Schnurr/AirTight (Troy Baker) *Ettienne R. LaFitte/Gung-Ho (Steven Blum) *Timothy P. Hanrahan/Blowtorch (Nolan North) *David L. Katzenbogen/Bazooka (Dee Bradley Baker) *Brad J. Armbruster/Ace (Roger Craig Smith) *Jack S. Morelli/Dial-Tone I (Steven Blum) *Jill J. Morelli/Dial-Tone II (Kari Wahlgren) *James J. Barney/Grand Slam (Billy West) *Stanley R. Perlmutter/Mutt (John DiMaggio) **Junkyard (Dee Bradley Baker) *Ralph W. Pulaski/Steeler (John DiMaggio) *Gregory B. Boyajian/Slipstream (Josh Keaton) *Lance J. Steinberg/Clutch (Michael T. Wiess) *Craig S. McConnel/Rock 'n Roll (Phil LaMarr) *Andrew D. Meyers/Footloose (James Arnold Taylor) *Edwin C. Steen/Lifeline (James Horan) *MacArthur S. Ito/Quick Kick (François Chau) *Charlie Iron-Knife/Sprit (Micahel Horse) **Freedom (Dee Bradley Baker) *Felix P. Stratton/Mercer (Phil Morris) *Seymour P. Fine/Sci-Fi (Wally Wingert) *Philip M. Provost/Chuckles (Dwight Schultz) *Karl W. Fritz/Long Range (Christian Lanz) *Ronald W. Tadur/Dusty (Jeff Bennett) *Farley S. Seaward/Frostbite (Phil LaMarr) *Clifton L. Nash/Iceberg (Kevin Michael Richardson) *Robert M. Blais/Cross-Country (Crispin Freeman) *Michelle LaChance/Firewall (Jim Ward) *Edward J. Roth/Windmill (Jeff Bennett) *Lloyd S. Goldfine/Bushido (Steven Blum) *David P. Lewinski/Hi-Tech (Sam Riegel) *Elwood G. Indiana/Crankcase (Thomas F. Wilson) *Blaine L. Parker/Mainframe (Jim Piddock) *Anthony S. Gambello/Flash (Lex Lang) *Malcolm R. Willoughby/Deep Six (Seth Green) *David D. Dubosky/Countdown (Michael Rosenbaum) *Chuck X. Goren/Tollbooth (Jason Marsden) *Mark Morgan, Jr/Payload (Jason Spisak) *Michael P. Ritchie/Red Spot (Daran Norris) *Tormod S. Skoog/Tripwire (Steven Blum) *David O. Thomas/Crazylegs (Chris Edgerly) *Robert W. Graves/Grunt (Adam Baldwin) *Alex Verdi/Sparks (Alan Tudyk) *Jason A. Faria/Shockwave (David Sobolov) *Kenneth D. Rich/Psyche-Out (Quinton Flynn) *Stuart R. Selkirk/Outback (Benjamin Diskin) *Sherman R. Guderian/Heavy Metal (Dave Boat) *Sean M. Collins/Kamakura (Andrew Kishino) *Skip A. Stone/Cutter (Georeg Newbern) *Brian M. Forrest/Wet Suit (Cam Clarke) *Franklin E. Talltree/Airborne (Yuri Lowenthal) *Victor W. Sikorski/Lift-Ticket (Roger Rose) *Eric W. Friestadt/Short-Fuse (George Eads) *Matthew Harris Breckinridge/Thunder (Peter Lurie) *Albert M. Pine/Alpine (Travis Willingham) *Rafael J. Melendez/Zap (Robin Atkin Downes) *Wendell A. Metzger/Leatherneck (Fred Tatasciore) *Christopher M. Lavigne/Law (Corey Burton) **Order (Dee Bradley Baker) *Cooper G. MacBride/Low-Light (John Kassir) *Edward W. Leialoha/Torpedo (Kevin Michael Richardson) *John Zullo/Claymore (Rick D. Wasserman) *David Taputapu/Red Dog (James Sie) *Bradley J. Sanders/Big Lob (Greg Eagles) *Varujan Ayvazyan/Taurus (Maurice LaMarche) *Vincent Falcone/Lt. Falcon (Xander Berkeley) *Geoffrey Stone/Sgt. Stone (Diedrich Bader) *Anatoly Fyodorovich Krimov/Red Star (Gregg Berger) *Agent Helix (Jennifer Hale) *Sgt Slaughter (Bob Remus) *General Lawrence J. Flagg (J.K. Simmons) *General Joseph Colton (David Kaye) COBRA *Cobra Commander (John Kassir) *Maj. Sebastian Bludd/Major Bludd (Andre Sogliuzzo) *James McCullen Destro XXIV/Destro (Clancy Brown) *Anastasia de Cobray/The Baroness (Olivia d'Abo) *Firefly (Dwight Schultz) *Serpentor (Keith Szarabajka) *Zartan (John DiMaggio) *Thomas S. Arashikage/Storm Shadow (Yuji Okumoto) *Dr. Mindbender (Mark Hamill) *Tomax (Corey Burton) *Xamont (Cam Clarke) *Scrap-Iron (Adrian Pasdar) *Copperhead (Jeff Bennett) *Dr. Archibald Monev/Dr. Venom (Dee Bradley Baker) *Wild Weasel (Diedrich Bader) *Zarana (Jennifer Hale) *Zandar (James Patrick Stuart) *Bruno LaCrosse/Thrasher (Mark Hamill) *Dick Blinken/Buzzer (Armin Shimmerman) *Bill Winkie/MonkeyWrench (Jim Ward) *Donald DeLuca/Road Pig (Kevin Michael Richardson) *Harry Nod/Ripper (Jason Marsden) *Tom Winken/Torch (James Patrick Stuart) *Zanzibar (Nolan North) *Overkill (John DiMaggio) *Stuart A. Finley/Metal-Head (Mauirce LaMarche) *Croc Master (Gary Anthony Williams) *Fred VII (Armin Shimmerman) *Slice (Jeff Bennett) *Voltar (Richard Moll) *Golobulus (Charlie Adler) *Pythona (Vanessa Marshall) *Nemesis Enforcer (Corey Burton) *B.A.T.S. *Motormouth *Cobra Troops (Various) Addtional Voices *Leigh Allyn Baker *Dante Basco *William H. Bassett *Michael Beattie *Michael Benyaer *Claudia Black *J.B. Blanc *Ron Bottitta *Susan Boyd *Julianne Buescher *Hedy Burress *Cathy Cavadini *Larry Cedar *Chris Cox *Jim Cummings *Rupert Degas *Denny Delk *Charles Dennis *Neil Dickson *Greg Ellis *Richard Epcar *Carlos Ferro *Nika Futterman *John Garry *Brian George *Patrick Gorman *Michael Gough *Zach Hanks *Jason Harris *Kyle Hebert *Mark Hildreth *Ali Hillis *Heather Hogan *Julian Holloway *Sherman Howard *Roger L. Jackson *Nick Jameson *Tom Kane *Mikey Kelly *Juliet Landau *David Lodge *David Markus *Michael Massee *Danica McKellar *Nan McNamara *Graham McTavish *Jim Meskimen *Dan Milano *Dave B. Mitchell *Colleen O'Shaughnessey *Angel Parker *Vyvan Pham *Peter Renaday *Cindy Robinson *Salli Saffioti *Tara Strong *Courtenay Taylor *Jen Taylor *Kirk Thornton *Hynden Walch *Reno Wilson *Dave Wittenberg *Matthew Wolf *Gwendoline Yeo Crew *Charile Adler - Voice Director *Jamie Simone - Voice Director for Transformers Prime *Keith David - Narrator *Brian Tyler - Composer Category:Transformers series Category:G.I. Joe series Category:Crossover movies Category:Shows on the Hub Category:Hasbro